La vie en rouge
by Yellow-Sama
Summary: 1er One Shot : L'amiral Akainu est de retour à Marinford, il est toujours aussi fort, toujours aussi rouge, toujours aussi grands, toujours aussi autoritaire, son tatouage n'a pas bougé de place mais pourtant l'amiral semble être un autre homme. Pour cause, un nouvel accessoire pour le moins étrange semble avoir pris place définitive dans son uniforme.


_**Son meilleur Noël**_

_**Résumé :**_ L'amiral Akainu est de retour à Marinford, il est toujours aussi fort, toujours aussi rouge, toujours aussi grands, toujours aussi autoritaire, son tatouage n'a pas bougé de place mais pourtant l'amiral semble être un autre homme. Pour cause, un nouveau accessoire pour le moins étrange semble avoir pris place définitive dans son uniforme.

_**Personnage présent :**_ Akainu, Kizaru, Aokiji, Sengoku, Garpounet, Tsuru.

_**Temporalité :**_ Douze ans avant l'histoire actuelle (douze ans après l'ellipse, dix avant l'ellipse donc)

_**Disclaimer :**_ OP appartient au plus grand génie des temps moderne : _**Oda-sama**_.

_**Rating :**_ bon enfant, venez tous lire.

_**~Bonne lecture~**_

Ce jour là été un Samedi, le 21 Décembre pour être précis. Pile trois jours avant Noël, la date où les officiers quittaient leur travail pour rejoindre leur famille. Mais aussi la date où beaucoup revenaient pour remplacer les dits officiers.

C'est à ce moment là que l'amiral Akainu avait débarqué à Marinford. Tout juste nommé Amiral, le jeune homme n'avait que 43 ans à ce moment là. Il était revenu après ce qui semblait être des congés ? Ou alors seulement une petite escapade solitaire comme le faisait son confrère Aokiji ?

Il faudrait pour cela en questionner Sengoku ou encore Kong car ce sont seulement eux deux qui font les plannings de vacances des hauts gradés, planning confidentiel afin d'éviter que les stars de la marine soient harcelés pendant leurs congés, que ce soit par les journalistes, les pirates ou même seulement des fans.

Mais le fait est que l'amiral été revenu à Marinford afin d'assurer la relève de ces compères qui partaient profiter des fêtes en famille. Mais il n'était pas revenu comme il était partit. Un vêtement s'était ajouté à son costume habituel, vêtement couleur feu certes mais pourtant il ne se mariait guère avec le reste de sa tenue.

L'amiral Akainu, homme de magma, portait une écharpe.

Épaisse, rouge flamboyante, parsemée de plusieurs roses, l'écharpe en tricot entourait son cou. Alors, certes, il faisait froid, Marinford n'a pas été épargné par la neige. D'ailleurs les enfants de la ville s'en réjouissaient, des bonhommes blanc avec une carotte pour nez trônait dans toutes les rues. Dans ces mêmes rues, des milliers de petites décorations les embellissaient et les faisaient briller de milles feux. L'ambiance de Noël était bien présente.

Mais pourtant ce n'est ni les bonhommes de neige ni les décorations qui subjuguaient les habitants et soldats ce soir là, c'était bel et bien le fait de voir l'homme de magma revenir avec une écharpe. Dès lors chacun y alla de sa petite spéculation : _« peut il ressentir le froid à votre avis ? » « peut être l'amiral est il malade et ne peut plus utilisé son fruit du démon » « penser vous qu'il restera amiral si il redevient un homme normal ? »_.

Ces collègues furent vite mit au courant de la nouvelle pour le moins surprenante, enfin, ils entendirent plutôt les ragots : l'amiral Akainu n'était plus capable d'utiliser son fruit du démon, c'est l'unique phrase qui ressortit du fait qu'il portait une écharpe. Et c'est ce qu'entendit Sengoku au croisement d'un couloir.

Il courut vers la salle de repos réservé aux vices amiraux pour en avertir sa conseillère Tsuru. Dans le petit salon, étaient présent les officiers chargés d'assurer la sécurité de Marinford durant les fêtes à savoir les meilleurs hauts gradés. Mais Le Bouddha n'avait de yeux que pour Tsuru, il lui expliqua ce qu'il venait d'entendre et continua :

\- Je l'ai nommé y'a trois mois merde ! Comment je le remplace moi ?

Pourtant sa collègue prit calmement une gorgée de thé et déclara :

\- Je n'ai jamais ni lu ni vu que quelqu'un ayant mangé un fruit du démon pouvait se voir retirer son pouvoir si ce n'est lorsqu'il tombe à l'eau ou lorsqu'il entre en contact avec du granit marin. D'où viennent ces bruits de couloir Sengoku ?

\- Je…, l'amiral en chef se perdit en bégaiement inaudibles

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, chuchota Tsuru, ça n'a pas l'air d'être fondé. Convoque directement Sakazuki ça ira plus vite.

Sur ce conseil lourd de sagesse, la porte s'ouvrit :

\- Plaît il ? demanda une voix grave et autoritaire

L'amiral Akainu passait justement par ce couloir, tout ce qu'il avait entendu de la conversation était son prénom. Ça suffisait à ce qu'il fourre ouvertement son nez dans le dialogue. Mais dès lors que la porte fut ouverte il croisa d'abord le regard de Kuzan, puis il parcourut la salle et vit son deuxième égal à savoir Borsalino mais aussi Garp, Tsuru et son supérieur Sengoku.

C'est écrit « salle de repos pour vice amiraux » pourquoi il y a autant de monde ici ? Lui qui ne s'attendait qu'à avoir surpris une banale conversation entre deux de ces subordonnés… Il regretta d'avoir ouvert cette fichu porte mais ne pouvait plus reculer.

Sengoku se réjouit de l'avoir devant lui aussi rapidement, il n'y alla pas par quatre chemins et lui demanda de but en blanc :

\- Tu as encore le Magu Magu no Mi ?

L'homme de lave leva un sourcil, puis il essaya de comprendre le sens de la question et sa tête tomba finalement sur le côté :

\- Hein ?! demanda t'il incrédule

\- Le magma, répéta Sengoku en s'impatientant, tu peux l'utiliser ou pas ?

\- Bah… Oui… Enfin…

Les paroles de son supérieur lui mirent un doute. Il regarda sa main et dès lors qu'il se concentra légèrement du magma remplaça sa peau. Puis il reprit immédiatement forme physique.

\- Ouf…, soupira Sengoku, mais alors d'où vient la rumeur qui dit que tu as perdu ton fruit du démon ?

\- Les gens disent ça ? demanda surpris Akainu, vraiment ?!

C'était certainement le plus choqué. Ce mensonge n'avait aucun sens. Surtout qu'il revenait de vacances, ce n'est pas comme si il revenait d'une mission raté.

Sengoku se servit une tasse de thé et répéta sa question cette fois ci à l'attention de la petite assemblée. Akainu ne voulant pas se voir devenir un sujet à débat sortit de la salle sans demander son reste. Après tout les rumeurs il s'en contrefiche.

Mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde :

\- V-Vous avez vu ?, s'étonna Aokiji

\- Hm ?, demanda Sengoku en buvant du thé

\- J'ai rien vu, répondit Garp en se curant le nez

\- Il avait une écharpe, expliqua calmement Tsuru, ça m'étonnera toujours à quel point des faits peuvent être transformés à ce point là

\- Parce que ça vient de làà ?, questionna Kizaru les mains croisés, c'est stupidee de penser qu'il ne soit plus en magmaa juste à cause d'une écharpe, s'indigna t'il

\- Remarque c'est stupide de mettre une écharpe quand t'es en magma !, contra Aokiji

\- Oooh, dit Borslaino intrigué, comment peut tu le savoir Kuzan ? Après tout le seul à être en magmaa c'est Sakazuki !

\- Parce que c'est logique, rétorqua l'homme de glace

\- Ce vêtement n'a peut être pas une fonction d'usage, proposa Tsuru, à une époque tu avais un bonnet que tu ne lâchais pas d'une semelle alors que toi non plus tu ne ressent pas le froid

\- Tout comme les casquettes sont faites pour protéger du soleil mais on les met même à l'intérieur, ajouta Sengoku

\- Les goûts vestimentaires des nouveaux amiraux sont douteux de toute façon, conclut Garpen croquant un biscuit

Une petite dispute éclata entre les deux nouveaux amiraux et Le Héros. Sur ce nouveau débat, Sengoku s'en alla. La façon dont s'habille ses subordonnés ne le regarde pas et ne l'intéresse pas.

_OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Enfin le jour de Noël ! Les officiers présents faisaient des tours dans tout l'île, seuls les hauts gradés pouvaient se la couler douce un moment et notamment durant les périodes de déjeuner.

Cela faisait trois jours que l'homme de glace avait décidé de deviner la raison pour laquelle Akainu portait une écharpe. Même si ça ne l'intéressait pas, Garp s'était joint au jeu. De même que Kizaru taquinait aussi gentiment son collègue. Sengoku et Tsuru eux paraissaient s'y intéresser aussi mais de loin : après tout c'est vrai que l'écharpe est moche et qu'en plus il ne ressent pas le froid. Pourquoi la mettre ?

Mais Sakazuki ne faiblissait pas face aux attaques de ceux qu'il qualifie sans gène d'abrutis à savoir Kuzan et Garp. Cependant leur harcèlement était agaçant et c'est lors du repas de midi qu'il leur accorda une petite victoire en déclarant :

\- C'est un cadeau que je ne veux pas abîmer. Je reprend les missions demain alors j'arrête de la mettre à partir de demain. Ça vous vas ?

Mais une réponse engendre milles questions, c'est bien connu. De qui vient ce cadeau ? Pourquoi une écharpe alors qu'il est magma ?

\- La personne qui te la offerte n'est elle pas super débile gamin ?, demanda innocemment Garp

L'amiral Akainu se contenta de froncer les sourcils en sa direction. Son poing se serra mais afin de ne pas bouillir davantage il quitta la table. Une fois levé la voix autoritaire de l'amiral en chef à l'attention de son meilleur ami se fit entendre :

\- Ne vas pas trop loin Garp, l'avertit Sengoku rassuré que son subordonné ai eu la sagesse de partir plutôt que de faire éclater une bagarre

\- Il est clair que ce cadeau est important pour lui. La personne qui le lui a offerte doit aussi l'être, ajouta Tsuru

Le Héros se contenta de répéter qu'offrir une écharpe à un homme de magma c'est débile. Il ne se gêna pas pour répéter encore une fois sa remarque lors du repas du soir. Cette fois ci Akainu soupira, il était fatigué.

Juste fatigué. D'avoir sentit des regards et chuchotements sur lui pendant trois jours, d'avoir subit les harcèlements de ces crétins, de devoir se justifier du fait de porter écharpe. Il était fatigué et c'est par dépit qu'il laissa un morceau de son cœur de pierre s'échapper de sa bouche :

\- C'est ma fille de sept ans qui me l'a offerte. Elle est débile, oui, mais je m'en fiche.

Un silence intrigué prit place quelques instants.

Sengoku fut le premier à réagir avec un « Heiiiin ?! » sonore et brutal. Chaque année les hauts gradés devaient passer des contrôles médicales ainsi que remplir une fiche famille, il n'avait jamais était mentionné qu'il était père dans l'une de ces fiches. Se pourrait il qu'il ai adopté une petite fille ? Ou alors que ce soit sa fille de sang ? Mais il ne l'a pas déclaré… Il aurait mentit à la marine ? Le Bouddha laissa doucement échapper une aura dangereuse de son corps.

Garp fut le second, il éclata de rire. Lui aussi avait des petits enfants du même âge, pile l'âge de Luffy d'ailleurs. Évidemment qu'ils étaient débile à cet âge là ! Mais quand même, offrir une écharpe à un homme de magma… même Luffy ne l'aurait pas fait ! Y'a pas à dire, la fille de Sakazuki elle tient de son père au niveau de la débilité.

Akainu fronça à nouveau les sourcils en direction de Garp mais Aokiji l'interrompu avant qu'il n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit :

\- T'as une fille ? Sept ans ? Alors t'as une femme aussi ?

Genre vraiment y'a une femme dans ce monde qui a accepté de coucher avec Akainu ? Qui a eu un enfant d'Akainu ? Qui l'a gardé ? Qui l'a élevé ? Alors que lui il ne se mange que des râteaux ! Y'a vraiment pas de justice dans ce monde pensa le bleu alors que le nuage de la dépression flottait au dessus de son ombre.

\- Oooh, dit doucement Borsalino, alors c'est elle qui te la faites ? Elle a le taleent de sa maman, s'exclama l'homme lumière qui depuis le début pensait que cette écharpe était une petite moquerie de sa femme

Il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'une enfant de sept ans puisse faire un travail aussi bien fait en terme de technique. Le singe jaune caressa l'écharpe en souriant. Maintenant qu'il avait le contexte, il pouvait ressentir toute la bienveillance et l'amour qui émanait de cette écharpe. Il pouvait parfaitement imaginer les intentions de protéger son papa qu'avait eu la petite en tricotant la longue écharpe. Quel enfant adorable ! Si seulement Sentomaru pouvait être aussi bienveillant au lieu de toujours lui demander de l'entraîner au combat et de le réprimander quand il met longtemps à répondre à l'escargophone…

Sakazuki sourit en voyant la réaction de Borsalino. Oui, sa fille et sa mère ont toutes deux le même talent pour le tricot, la couture, la création et l'art en général. Pas pour rien que son aimée était styliste et dessinatrice pour la marque la plus luxueuse du monde tout en faisant du mannequinat à ces heures perdus pour cette même marque.

Mais même si cette écharpe n'avait rien de luxueux, c'était son plus grand trésor. Il ignora le début de dépression de Kuzan, les rires de Garp, le regard attendrit de Borsalino, celui énervé de Sengoku et l'indifférence de Tsuru pour partir dans ces appartements. Là, il mit l'écharpe dans une boite en carton, boite qui rassemblait tous ces échanges épistolaires avec les deux femmes de sa vie, et il la poussa légèrement au fond de son placard.

Cette écharpe : son meilleur Noël.

Cette boite : son One Piece.

_OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_**Fiouuu ! Petit OS fait très très rapidement ! J'ai regardé une vidéo de tricot qui passait dans mon fil d'actualité Facebook et ça m'a inspiré ça que j'ai pondu en trente minutes xD Maintenant je me demande si il y en aura d'autres… Peut être faire des petits OS dans le désordre sur sa vie de papa ? Parce que là sa fille elle a même pas de prénom wsh ! **_

_**Ouais des petits OS suivant l'audace de mon inspiration ça pourrait être pas mal. En mode là elle a sept ans, le prochain elle en aura quatorze, après je raconte sa naissance etc etc. Flemme de faire un truc ordonné et rigide mdr c'est le parfait mauvais plan pour niquer mon inspi ça !**_

_**Bah ! Je promet rien de rien mais peut être que j'en ferais d'autres ! Surtout que là je suis sur une autre fic (j'attends de la finaliser avant de la poster) où en gros elle est uniquement centré sur Akainu et genre c'est des fic par thèmes (comment il ressent l'amitié, l'amour, le traitement vis à vis des femmes dans la société, l'esclavagisme, le racisme, son rapport à la justice etc) et tout ça c'est toujours traité par rapport à un personnage (soit que j'invente genre je lui ai donné une petite famille, soit les personnages qu'on a déjà vu et qu'on peut imaginer qu'ils sont proches de lui genre Kizaru, Zephyr etc). Mais j'hésite à la poster parce qu'elle est très OCC, en vrai on connaît rien d'Akainu donc ça me permet d'écrire ce que je veux, on peut tout interpréter de la façon qu'on veut mais je veux pas non plus le dénaturer ! C'est archi dur de se mettre à sa place wsh.**_

_**Bref c'était le petit moment teasing mdr. En tout cas j'espère que même si c'est court et fait un peu à l'arrache ça vous a plu ! Laisser une review si vous avez lu siouplait !**_

_**Joyeux Noël à tous et à toutes :3**_


End file.
